1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed generally to a system and method for inspecting an end surface of an optical fiber and particularly to automatic inspection to detect defects on the end surface of the optical fiber.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fibers are widely employed to transmit light for many applications. In order to insure good performance of the optical fiber, the end surface of the optical fiber needs to be relatively free of defects. Typically, two optical fibers are joined at respective end surfaces. The presence of such defects in the optical fiber, particularly in the core region, may result in degraded performance such as increased insertion loss or poor return loss.
Automated inspection systems for optical fibers are known in the art. One exemplary automated inspection system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,212, commonly owned by the assignee of this application and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,212 discloses an automated inspection system that detects defects in the core and cladding zones of the optical fiber and determines if the optical fiber meets certain standards. While the system and methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,212 are well suited for their intended purpose, improvements to such systems are needed.